fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:GASP
In recognition of GASP's 40th anniversary, we recognized 40 local environmental heroes on October 23, 2009 at the Union Project in Highland Park. The honorees were selected from nominations submitted by the public for their contributions to improving southwestern Pennsylvania's environment. Representatives from academia, industry, politics, and non-profits as well as community activists are included in this elite group. Valley News Dispatch: GASP honors environmental activist Ameno for efforts 40 Environmental Heroes: Patricia Ameno, founder and chairperson of Citizens Action for a Safe Environment Peter Bartholomew, CAPA High School Student Elisa Beck, founder of Sustainable Monroeville Bike Pittsburgh Bernard Bloom, clean air advocate and enforcer with GASP, PA DER, United Steelworkers, and US EPA Meg Cheever, Founding President and CEO of Pittsburgh Parks Conservancy Ronald Chleboski, former director of the Allegheny County Air Quality Program Devra Davis, founder and former director of the center for Environmental Oncology at the University of Pittsburgh Cancer Institute Patricia DeMarco, Ph.D., Executive Director of the Rachel Carson Homestead Association Mike Gable, Executive Director of Construction Junction Ann Jones Gerace, Executive Director of Conservation Consultants, Inc. Caren Glotfelty, Director of the Environmental Program at The Heinz Endowments Jayme Graham, Manager of Air Quality Planning at the Allegheny County Health Department Lisa Graves-Marcucci, PA Coordinator of Community Outreach for the Environmental Integrity Project Green Practices Committee of Carnegie Mellon University Samuel Harper, Environmental Program Manager of the Water Management Program at the PA Department of Environmental Protection Barbara Hicks, founding member and former Board President of The Environmental Charter School at Frick Park Max Hurwitz, Co-founder of Pretty Up Beechview Martha Isler, chair of the Pittsburgh Shade Tree Commission and a board member of the Friends of the Pittsburgh Urban Forest Marie Kocoshis, former GASP president Lydia Konecky, Environmental Educator/Park Naturalist at the Frick Environmental Center Mary Kostalos, Ph.D., Emeritus Professor at Chatham University and former President of Nine Mile Run Watershed Association Robert Levin, President of Levin Furniture and outgoing chair of the Environmental Committee of the United Jewish Federation Michelle Madoff, founder of ENVIRO-SOS and GASP Robert Michel, Building Manager of the Carriage House Childrens Center/Wightman School Community Building Jake Milofsky, former Field Ecologist with the Pittsburgh Parks Conservancy Bill Moul, President of the North Area Environmental Council and chair of the Pine Creek Watershed Association William Peduto, Pittsburgh City Council member Richard Piacentini, Executive Director of Phipps Conservatory and Botanical Gardens William Roenigk, Vice President of W.L. Roenigk, Inc. transportation company Mike Schiller, Founder and former Executive Director of Venture Outdoors John Schombert, Executive Director of 3 Rivers Wet Weather Lisa Schroeder, Executive Director of Riverlife Joy Smallwood, Recycling Officer at the Allegheny County Health Department Stuart Strickland, Vice President of the Allegheny County Transit Council Chuck Tague, President of the Wissahickon Nature Club and Owner of the Nature Observer News Conrad Dan Volz, Scientific Director of the Center for Healthy Environments and Communities Ruth Servais Weir, co-founder and former President of the Squaw Run Area Watershed Association Peter Wray, Political Committee Chair of the Allegheny Group of the Sierra Club Walter Zadan, former President and co-founder of GASP Job Opening at GASP Education Coordinator/Administrative Assistant Position Description: The Education Coordinator/Administrative Assistant is a full-time position that reports to the Executive Director and works closely with other staff, board members, members, and interested citizens. This position is responsible assisting in the development and implementation of the organization's education programs, event planning, and for daily administrative activities that are critical to organizational operations. Primary Responsibilities include: Education -- Coordinate and market the GASPer Air Monitor Program for use by middle and high school students and teachers, and community members -- Assist in the development of and conduct teacher and community workshops -- Conduct community particulate matter monitoring -- Lead in the development of community educational mini-events -- Develop educational materials for use on GASP campaigns Administrative -- Answer phone and take messages -- Maintain membership database in Microsoft Access -- Record membership donations -- Deposit checks, reconcile bank statements, process credit card transactions -- Order office supplies -- Manage accounts payable/receivable in QuickBooks -- Handle bulk mailing of newsletter, appeal letters, etc. Fundraising -- Assist with grant writing -- Lead in coordinating the annual fall fundraising event Requirements: GASP has many existing and on-going campaigns and projects; therefore, it will be important that the applicant is able to hit the ground running. The ideal candidate will be passionate about protecting public health and the environment, enhancing Southwestern Pennsylvania's air quality and natural world, and committed to advancing the mission of GASP. Additionally, applicants should possess the following: -- College degree -- Good computer skills with a strong familiarity/experience with Microsoft Windows/Office, especially MS Access and Quickbooks. -- Flexible working hours, including the ability to occasionally work on weekends and weeknights at GASP and/or other environmental events and activities -- Excellent communication and interpersonal skills, including written, verbal, and public speaking -- Professional and positive attitude; strong work ethic; ability to work both independently and with a team -- Strong organizational and small project management skills -- Desire to work with diverse communities and individuals -- Extremely reliable and honest APPLICATIONS Deadline to apply: November 15, 2009 To be considered for this position, please send cover letter, resume and salary requirements in confidence to: Group Against Smog and Pollution Attn: Job Search Wightman School Community Building 5604 Solway St., #204 Pittsburgh, PA 15217 gasp@gasp-pgh.org FAX to 412-325-7390